


Young, Dumb and Broke

by phantomystery



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Joey Jordison - Freeform, No gender specified, Reader-Insert, Slipknot - Freeform, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomystery/pseuds/phantomystery
Summary: One in which the holidays are just not your thing, and Joey just doesn't care.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Young, Dumb and Broke

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays and merry christmas if you celebrate!! was meant to post something before christmas, but here i am two days later so that's... a problem.  
> but yknow it's mainly because i just... could not be asked and im sorry shdhhddhjd.  
> but she's here because i kinda got inspired so.  
> im also apologizing for how often i use 'and' 'but' and 'so' because rereading it, they seem to be the only words i know.  
> anyway this badboy is for all my joey people out there. love u <3

okay the thing is; there are so many problems you face being young, dumb and broke. those problems being: you are young, dumb and broke. maybe more specifically, youre young dumb and broke during the holidays. and it's not an everyday problem cuz there's plenty of people who are young and dumb, but theyre not broke and theyre not stuck at some shitty 'you wish it was 9 to 5' gas station job, therefore youre in a predicament, because, it's mid-december and youre standing on the balcony of your third story apartment smoking a cigarette and brooding because, since when was it so hard to buy shit for people ?? (the answer comes soon after because, oh yeah, you werent 23 and practically living off scraps last time you had to buy gifts for anyone.) 

10 minutes later, youre still on said balcony but now you can hear the sliding glass door unlatch from behind you and you dont turn around because you know who it is, but you still jump when you feel a hand on your shoulder. joey's already taken your practically burnt out smoke from between your fingers and he takes a drag before dropping the butt into the ashtray tray on the wobbly glass side table behind you, and he's asking, "you okay?" while pulling you into his side cuz he noticed you shivering before you did. 

and, like, yeah youre gonna be okay and there's nothing detrimentally wrong with you, but there seemed to be so many people that you loved and cared for, and you had presents for not a single one. you of course expressed this to joey, explaining between stutters and loads of pauses cuz at some points youre not really sure you know what youre trying to say. but, nonetheless, you get it out and hes just smiling like an oaf for what reason, you dont know, but you dont ask, instead you drop your head to his shoulder. 

and if you think youre bad with words, joey's not too much better, so he opts for kissing the crown of your head and squeezing your shoulder instead of talking because he knows you get what he's trying to say. you both stand in the cold for what feels like forever cuz, sure, iowa kinda sucks sometimes, but you dont hate the view from your place, and you dont even want to breathe because it could run the risk of losing the warmth at your side. 

by the time your toes are practically snapped off in your shoes, the two of you have turned in towards eachother and youve got your fingers laced together around his waist and his around yours. and he's got his head in the place between your jaw and your shoulder and youre the same with him because when it's all watered down, youve both poured into one another so much youre practically the exact same. you feel like youre peeling yourself off of him when you mutter, "im fuckin freezing." and he nods, agreeing with you, so you both go inside. and his smell has bled onto the front of your shirt and it's wrapped its way all the way around you, so when you inhale it's just some shitty second-hand store cologne and his coconut shampoo that he insists is, "the best that money can buy" even if it was just 3 bucks at the dollar general down the street. 

and it feels like a breath of fresh air, and youve nearly forgotten what you were doing outside in the first place. before joey came out, before you started smoking. your mind has gone blank and, quite frankly, to mush because now youre in a half daze where youre not really sure if you know where you are. maybe it's frostbite, and maybe your toes really did fall off while you were out there. but joey knows how to bring you down, and he tugs you into him on the couch where he kisses you all over your face, (everywhere except your lips which kinda bums you out, but you excuse it because he starts reassuring you with things like "there's nothin to worry about." and "we're not gonna lose any friendships if we cant find presents for somebody, for god's sake.") and youre truly appreciative but you dont care anymore cuz he knows he's a good kisser and so do you, so you nod at what he's saying, not listening, and give him a couple quick kisses (on the lips, because that's the only place that really matters.) 

and he tastes like tobacco and blue gatorade, and he's everything you could want and more. yeah, it's tacky, but it's true. and you make sure to tell him a hundred times over, "i love you." and after every single one he kisses you. so now youre two idiots just. kissing on your couch. the place is totally quiet and youre surprised it's not bothering you as much as it usually does. 

but it's because of joey, cuz he's here, with his hands everywhere and nowhere all at once. and your heartbeat is loud in your ears, and it's all okay, even the silence, cuz he's holding you up easily between his fingers. so youre fine. youre good.

eventually you slow your urgent kisses down because you feel exhausted, like youve run a triathlon or some shit, and he gives you a last kiss on your cheekbone, and it's chaste and quick but it's probably the best one. coming down from that cloud palace youve been wrapped up in makes you realize you had moved yourself into his lap and you re-situate yourself so you can look out the balcony door to watch the snow fall because that's where his eyes are trained, too. and he's got his right hand around your waist, rubbing his thumb along the vertebrae in your lower back and it's safe and youre calm. 

and now that your ears have stopped ringing you hear him telling you he loves you and everytime you say it back, he says it again, and it's good. so you dont really know what all the initial stress was for and you dont know if it was just cuz he convinced you through dollars worth of kisses, but it's completely okay if you cant buy everything you want for everybody you love. you know it's true and that it's okay, because joey said so and he's always right, or atleast never wrong, so you dont worry any further.  
just watch the snow fall.


End file.
